Naruto The Claim Solas
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: Naruto due to the interference of a certain god has been transported to the world of Errin and due to the being of energy he contains was seen as a power source used to summon Claim Solas and ended up merging with it you get this.
1. Chapter 1

** Naruto The ****Claim Solas c****hapter one**

And so his life began with two crimes.

I wasn't sure how to start this exactly it had made me think and then I thought of generation 12 and Jarlath. Review and get to be demi gods :D this story will be a bit lighter tone I've read some stories recently and ive found inspiration. by the way im completely skipping the sealing due to it being well known to anyone that has read a Naruto story on this site.

**CHAPTER START!**

Jarlath wasn't in a favorable position in quite he was in a horrible position. The Royal alchemist's Cai and Leymore caught him in the shadow realm. Which led up to his current circumstances better get it over with he's heard they've been looking for test subjects to try merging alchemy together recently. Being 38 years old and dying such a way didn't really appeal to him. Donned in typical alchemist wear with a black thermal underneath a gray scientist coat its sleeves rolled up to his elbows with it buttoned wearing a pair of glasses and a pair of black alchemist shoes with a pale skin tone and dark blue eyes with blond hair. Jarlath didn't look like a typical alchemist more like a book keeper.

With a heavy sigh Jarlath began his explanation "alright as you may know the Notoir Arat Society is stationed in the shadow realm thus the name Notoir Arat meaning "The World of Darkness." Over the years we have performed many transmutations getting varied results one of the last few ones was particularly interesting you see here is how it went…

**Flash back (16 years earlier)**

Helvetius stood in the underground lab underneath the Tara castle in the shadow realm. Greeting friends today we will once again createClaíomh Solais this time I think we will add a new factor. Picking up a bundle from a nearby table he held it up. Inside this child is an erg of massive energy close to a godlike level I believe if we can make Claim Solas with this child we might have a better chance of controlling it!

At that a few corrupted alchemists looked around nervously at that how far will they go going through their minds while Jarlath stood close to the center as the lieutenant.

Pov switch (Helvetius)

This bundle may very well be the answer to our problem at first I may have been against it but then I think back to the Homunculus experiments and young Eahba and I decide to discard these feelings for us to have an even greater understanding of alchemy and so those many children may have not died in vain.

Pov switch (back to Jarlath)

After he cued the ones performing the experiment to cue the steam ovens while they started the half dozen ones that lines the experiments area Helvetius started the chalk outline for the transmutation to be done with a better rate of success. filling the pot of the oven with the essence of Claim Solas an unstable darkness crystal and several other ingredients he cued the glass walls be put up to protect the observers as they performed the experiment it seemed to be going along wonderful with the child's erg enhancing it when Claim Solas was summoned he wasn't in a rage as usual but when he was being summoned I saw an image of Nuadha the king of the gods. It brought itself to the child and seemed to be inspecting it checking for something all though I don't know the child was laughing completely unaware of the events surrounding it.

Thought something amazing happened the child absorbed Claim Solas but with it came changes surrounded in a orb of red erg they didn't see how it happened gone were the pairs of whisker marks on the child's face his hair was still the same blond his eyes the same blue but on his back were the many blades that were on his back they were sheathed though they submerged into the child's back. Rewrapping the child up Helvetius announced I believe we've found an answer! With many cheers going around Helvetius cleared his throat cueing them to quiet down. We will test to see if any other traits of Claim Solas transferred to the child. Though the next day when we all gathered round Helvetius looked haggard he was shaking and looking ever where for the child mumbling why,why,why. When he finally calmed down he said apparently the child was stolen making many worried as at the time not many people knew where our base of operations was. That's the most important information I know. Besides the Heat Buster, The creation of the Sulfur spider, Basilisk, and other thing but you know about those.

**Flashback End**

With a sigh Leymore closed the book he was holding having filled out all the information he could find out about the Corrupt alchemists. But that experiment made him wonder why the Claim Solas and the image of Nuadha. What if they're were somehow connected? The disappearance of the child was a great mystery as well. With yet another sigh from exhaustion he cued Cai to leave with him to give the report to Sinead.

**What happened after the experiment **

After Helvetius went to his quarters tired form the experiment The goddess Morrighan appeared her waist length light black hair a peach skin tone, a White dress that covered her feet on it with mythril cuffs at the waist her upper arm where her gloves ended and on her wrists. and hanging by her neck a inch thick golden necklace with inscriptions of many things and a pair of black wings marking her a god. Though no one really knew about her eyes due to them being closed. She appeared angry at what Helvetius did. Give me the child, alchemist She spat out. Not wanting to die knowing he was no match for a god. He had no choice but to give the child to her and so he did when she got the child she look at him and a smile came on her face as she looked at how innocent he was not having committed any crime yet. but then a sad look appeared on her looking at his erg the Claim Solas that was summoned fused with him his erg was tainted but he wasn't in pain meaning there wasn't anything to fear. Yet. Not wanting to kill a child. So she set him out in the light world in the road between Dunbarton and Talitean promising herself to keep an eye on him.

**Later that day**

Dorren was returning from a trip to educate young Eabha about the surrounding towns of Talitean. Being a woman of 63 years old she has began to slow down physically anyway her mind is still as sharp as a claymore. She has a peach skin tone, purple eyes, graying hair, she didn't wear the typical alchemist robe she had wore a purple robe with a red inside with stitching with X's lining the sleeves and side of it with a sign of alchemy transmutation circle on the back the hood she had a gold amulet she wore many bracelets and three necklaces with purple shirt and some black pants with some sandals on.

Eabha the child on her side wore a Alchemist robe a black thermal underneath the an orange coat with a brown bowl cut with hazel eyes He was walking on the rod when he noticed something ahead. Hey miss Dorren what's that thing up ahead?

wondering what the Eabha was talking about Dorren looked up ahead to see a small bundle on the ground walking up to it she looked at it to see it move a bit. Having an idea of what it was picking it up and unwrapping it. She saw a tiny baby starring up at her looking up at her with big blue eyes. Inspecting the baby she looked at its leg and saw a name Naruto the rest being scratched out. Your all alone aren't you little one how would like to come with me and Eabha? The baby just giggled. I'll take that as a yes Eabha how would you like to meet your new little brother?

At that he looked up at her curiously new brother? Taking a few seconds to process it his eyes lit up and he answered in the most excited voice he had sure! then its decided. Taking him home hadn't been very eventful outside of stopping by the lake and finding a precious pearl on the shore. It was shiny and bright it was practically translucent being an inch in size. Deciding it was much bigger than the baby mouth she handed it to him. to look at he held it curiously as if inspecting it like an alchemist about to synthesize an item bringing an idea to Dorren. Handing it over to Eabha she started explaining Eabha did you know if you are recalling an event strongly enough when you synthesize it you can use it to help remember something? Really miss Dorren that amazing replied with Eabha with a smile. Yes and I already have an idea for a birthday present.

**Chapter End**

**Author note: you may be wondering why I Started this when I could finish Naruto's current campaign in the avatar of Tzeentch well you see I thought of this game and some ideas in my sleep and I'm kind of recalling what I dreamed of in some moments such as the transmutation and Morrighan's interference leading up to Naruto being raised as Dorren's child. This will lead up to him growing up as an alchemist apprentice along with Cai, Leymore, Helen, Jenna and Eabha. Though jenna wont be an apprentice but hell grow up with her. I'm thinking about it as we speak and I've decided to make him a sword practitioner. **

**Glossary **

**Alchemist: A scientist researching ergs the world creation or anything related to science really using alchemy counts as well.**

**Synthesize: The combination of various ingredients to create other items or the same item with enhanced abilities also know as transmutation.**

**The ****Claim Solas: The spirit weapon of Nuadha the king of gods seen as a tamable weapon though it only follows the instruction of its master. Also known as the sword of light or sword of fire. Alchemists have tried multiple times to summon and tame it though it's not really possible not that they know that anyway.**

**Notoir Arat the world of darkness or True darkness which is in relation to the fact of how alchemy was discovered being in the possession of fomors and humans copying it.**

**Characters**

**Fomors: A shadow being they seek for a world without humans the disrespectors of Nature ruled by their governor Cichol **

**Cichol** (also written as **Ciocal Gricenchos**) is a god who governs the Fomorians, and rules over the Shadows that reside. He appears as a major antagonist throughout _Mabinogi: Fantasy Life_ for he leads the Fomors and tries to kill Humans that stand in his way.

Morrighan:** Morrighan** (also written as **Morrigan**) is a Goddess of Erinn and is a friend of Nao. She is known as the "Goddess of War and Vengeance" and is also referred to as "The Goddess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The ****Claim Solas c****hapter two**

**Author note after I read some fan fics about soul eater and I read the manga I've had a brain fart. What if Eibon took Naruto to the soul Eater world to be his Apprentice? Soon hell have a total understanding of all things. The past the present and the future.**

**Anyway I got a review on my last story that presented something to me I hadnt thought of before I realized from this I need to make a better speaking dialogue thank you ****Omen94 anyway ill give an example of what ill try to follow through with it how is how I'll try to do it form now there will either be an explaintion a lien skip then the dialogue followed by a explaination a detail or soemthing skip and more dialogue or it will simply begin with dialogue when we get to a certain scene**

** Chapter review **At that he looked up at her curiously new brother? Taking a few seconds to process it his eyes lit up and he answered in the most excited voice he had sure! then its decided. Taking him home hadn't been very eventful outside of stopping by the lake and finding a precious pearl on the shore. It was shiny and bright it was practically translucent being an inch in size. Deciding it was much bigger than the baby mouth she handed it to him. to look at he held it curiously as if inspecting it like an alchemist about to synthesize an item bringing an idea to Dorren. Handing it over to Eabha she started explaining Eabha did you know if you are recalling an event strongly enough when you synthesize it you can use it to help remember something?

"Really miss Dorren that amazing replied" Eabha with a smile.

"Yes and I already have an idea for a birthday present" smiling down at him as she said this.

**Chapter start **

Time skip 6 years

Yawning and rubbing his eyes due to tiredness he got up and went to one of the showers in the Alchemist house (its named that due to it being a house of alchemists in a village of alchemists) getting in the shower it was cold making Naruto woke up shivering from the temperature shock (god I hate that skill could never get the pages took me forever freaking Shock skill) though soon the water heated up thankfully for Naruto about fifteen minutes later Naruto left the bathroom having brushed his teeth his hair and took a shower he went into his room covered in a towel looking through his closet and got a pair of blue shorts with some pockets and a pouch on his side with a orange short sleeved shirt on he got his pair of black shoes that went above his ankle they weren't really fancy form being used to play in the dirt. looking at his calendar today was October 12 The day of his birth he went into the kitchen to see Eabha with his usual smile on his face making him smile too he sat down and had some cereal inside came Dorren seeing Naruto sitting there she smiled and sat down with them a long box in her hands. Turning her head to Naruto

Today is a special day isn't it? Dorren asked him

"YUP! today's my birthday mom"! replied Naruto with a bigger smile and barely concealed excitement. Eabha decided to add his two cents in as well

"It's his birthday?" asked Eabha completely forgetting what day it was. Drawing a curt nod from Dorren after hearing his question.

"Well yes you see we found Naruto 6 years ago on this very day October 12 in the season of Samhain" replied Dorren (ill define the seasons in the glossary).

Anyway were getting off topic Happy Birthday Naruto! Giving the box to him he tore open the paper inside he saw a small orb that could fit in his hand it being a bright orange with it being borderline translucent it was attached to a small yellow dome that was glued or attached somehow and was made into a necklace with a thin rope. As he was holding it a image appeared in his mind he remembered being found by Dorren though most of it was still blurry.

Dorren seeing how transfixed he was on the pearl like many other who hadn't seen one before she decided to tell him what it was "Naruto this is a precious pearl it is considered to be the most beautiful natural wonder no one is sure how their created exactly but perhaps we will one day now why don't you put it on?" and so he did then he was going to remove the false bottom but as he was about to Dorren put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Now Naruto before you open this I want you to make a decision that could affect your whole life. Taking a few moments for this to sink in, she continued the path of an alchemist is not all fun and games it will take at least 10 years of your life you'll have to memorize a seemingly infinite number equations though if you succeed the rewards will give you answers to anything you encounter but above all else we are scientists finding and solving the mysteries surrounding the Erinn. Once again taking a few moments for it to sink in she asked him How would you like to become an alchemist?"After hearing her explanation wasted no time in his response

"Sure mom I'll be the best alchemist ever. you'll see!" Hearing his response brought a smile to Eabha and Dorren's faces and so cueing him to continue.

"Alright you can open it up now". Nodding at her he took his time opening it. The first thing he saw when the cover was gone was a Dark red coat along with a black button up shirt and some black pants along with a pair of boots. Looking at Eabha and comparing the clothes he wore to the one he just got he asked his mom "Hey mom how come me and Eabha clothes are so different"? She just smiled down at him and his confused look

"Well child you see Alchemists no matter what they look like all wear the same thing why stick to what everyone else is wearing while you can truly be unique? Now hurry up and eat your food we have a long day ahead of us"

**2 years later and 12 days**

Dorren had to smile Naruto and Eabha were progressing nicely and recently they had an addition to their little group Leymore was his name and he was Naruto's age and he was the son of Leynox to her delight one of the other Vates and there was a young druid studying under the tutelage of Berched the local Druid from what she can recall after going to pick some Herbs with Naruto and Eabha along with Leymore for a lesson on Herbalism seeing as how they might need to know how to make medicine one day. His name was Cai he was 3 years older than them both.

**Scene Change ****Lake Neagh**

"I'm telling you Leymore I saw something in the lake the other night it was huge and when it came above the water it had a long neck and everything"! Yelled Naruto while waving his arms. While Leymore jut looked annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest as he replied

"And I'm telling you the creature your describing the Neid and its been extinct for well over 100 years!with a huff Naruto said

" How do you know their all dead maybe one group still lived"?tired of the argument Leymore just said with a sigh

"Fine ill send a letter to my father Leynox well probably have a response in a few days".

**The Next Day (**In real time it is November 23rd)

**"**Leymore did you get a reply from your dad yet"? asked Naruto wanting to know what the older alchemists thought on the subject was and secretly wanting to rub it in Leymore's face.

" N-no of course not it's only been one day I'll tell you as soon as I get it Leymore lied though Naruto couldn't tell. Sighing Naruto nodded his head looking depressed.

"Alright, I was really hoping for a respected alchemists opinion after all who knows what it could say" said Naruto clearly bored.

**3 years later **(real time November 23rd)

Over the past few weeks Naruto had forgotten or forsaken getting a reply choosing to thing Leynox was too busy being the Elder of the Royal Alchemists the best of the best. Instead of waiting for a reply Naruto started camping at the lake taking samples and even finding a few precious pearls which he kept safe in a pouch in red sack he kept over his shoulder he took samples from the water often each day to note any changes like Mom taught him to research he recorded any notes of change or his thoughts on the matter in a small journal he kept in a inner pocket of the coat he wore. that night while looking at the stars he heard some light splashing he saw a long neck with a medium sized oval shaped head he couldn't see the figure due to a fog so he raced over to the other side of the lake to find it left when he looked in the water he saw a few scales left over taking them and putting them in a beaker he vowed to figure out what it was and prove Leymore wrong looking at the disturbed dirt by the water he discovered it had some precious pearls… jotting down a few notes running through his mind he recorded his findings in his journal taking one in his hand it felt warm and slimy and to his realization they weren't just pearls…. They were eggs (Holy CRAP I MADE THE NEID FEMALE! oh wait they didn't define its gender due to it being a field boss. no cause for alarm) which made Naruto grip his necklace in dear these were the neid's children. Deciding to pack up and return home after a few weeks of camping out researching. Feeling tired and slightly disgusted.

The next day

Dorren was considering sending out Eabha to fetch Naruto from the lake who said little about it just that he was going to do some research there making Dorren smile at 8 years old he's already forming up to be a great alchemist which prompted Dorren to think maybe she should teach him how to use a Cylinder the alchemists only real weapon. Made to utilize the crystallized elements such as the water cannon, Flame burst, Wind blast, sand burst, and Barrier spikes they were the most basic alchemy skills their named giving them the description they need (IM SERIOUS IF YOU NEED A DESRIPTION FINE HERE WATER CANNON COMES OUT AS COLDER Almost Freezing WATER IT EXPANDS WHICH MAKES IT LOSE POWER WHICH IS WHY YOU USE IT AT SEMI CLOSE/ MEIUM RANGE. Flame burst is just like it named say flames burst from the cylinder 6 feet in the direction your pointing your cylinder warning not to be used to unthaw or dry your clothes. Windblast is using condensed gale force winds blowing at 70 miles an hour to send a enemy flying back to give more space to attack sand burst is using dirt to blind your enemy and barrier spikes are sharpened wooden logs used as a form of defense the better you are at using it the stronger the become like any other skill.) As she was considering it she heard the door by the kitchen open up revealing a sad/confused/panicked Naruto.

"Now child what is the matter did something happen did the nearby Boars attack"? seeing him gasping for air tired from how far his small legs had taken him he was breathing hard.

"I think you should read that it includes data, on the water in Lake Neagh samples taken from the surrounding shores and a few precious pearls that were recently laid. Taking a couple seconds to think about what he said…

"Wait what do you mean the precious pearls were laid"? looking a bit confused as she said so. Naruto jut brightened up while still slightly tired.

"The precious pearls are not from nature but a Neid. Hearing him talk about the Neid made start to reminisce of her youth enjoying her time with Helvetius and Leynox. She and Leynox but told Helvetius that the Neid died but he was stubborn and told them there is one left. Of course at the time they didn't believe them but now.

"Alright child I will listen to you I'll tell you what my standing is on this after I read and look at the samples myself you might have made a mistake. And if the data is correct I will make a decision.

**3 days later**

This morning Naruto saw Dorren saw her at the table holding his book with a smile on her face seeming very happy. Ushering him over to her side. she thought for a second about what she'd say

"Naruto the data you collected was interesting, but you made some rookie mistakes for one you assumed the scale you found was from a Neid but in fact it was from a carp but you see the precious pearls you found were in fact eggs they weren't incubated meaning the Neid is female but as they linger longer they begins to solidify in the center and such approve of your research we will submit it to the alchemists community". Nodding slightly he eagerly awaited the response that came a day later as if influenced by his eagerness. he was given a small package inside was a pocket watch on it was two curly figures of what appeared to make a snake it tail curled upward into a circle its head appearing to be touching the one pointed its direction on top there is what appeared to be a point making it look like a upside down heart. inside the package was also a letter.

Dear Naruto my son Leymore has told me much about you often referring to you as a stubborn blond several times but I digress this quality is what makes a good alchemist you see an alchemist doesn't give up they pursue a goal putting as much effort into as necessary. That is the way most things in alchemy are discovered you book shall be published and added to the library of alchemy the home to all recognized books and research of alchemy. I wish to personally invite you to Tara to give you a gift I encourage you to bring your mother Dorren and you older brother Eabha and Leymore.

It was in this that Naruto set his path in the world in the coming weeks little did he know how much would happen on his first trip to the city of Tara…..

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Review ok I talked about some alchemy attacks no cylinder yet I mean a 8 year old Naruto with a weapon to summon golems is part flame thrower water cannon and can use gale force winds and sap the life out of you is not something you want in the hands of a child. ok I revealed that Naruto will be a recognized alchemist it's not that he's a genius he did what he was taught to do but when you have work and you geniually want to do it you feel more longing to do it the best way you can and that in my definition of a genius one who shows their passion through their hard work. I will probably cover Naruto age 8 skip to 12 and finally to 16 by the end of the next chapter. after reading some good stories I hope to have made the story a little less confusing in the details Also Naruto will begin training in use of the cylinder and some swords next chapter. I got inspiration from a new game im playing named Global Agenda that is now free to play their not related to eachother in anyway but ive been so worried about this story for the past week I didn't touch it a few days before I published it Don't forget to rate and review oh and I think mabinogi fans will apreciate a linear story as opposed to a players experiences in the game anyway Notoir Arat**

**Glossary **

**Alchemist: A scientist researching ergs the world creation or anything related to science really using alchemy counts as well.**

**Synthesize: The combination of various ingredients to create other items or the same item with enhanced abilities also know as transmutation.**

**The ****Claim Solas: The spirit weapon of Nuadha the king of gods seen as a tamable weapon though it only follows the instruction of its master. Also known as the sword of light or sword of fire. Alchemists have tried multiple times to summon and tame it though it's not really possible not that they know that anyway.**

**Notoir Arat the world of darkness or True darkness which is in relation to the fact of how alchemy was discovered being in the possession of fomors and humans copying it.**

**Characters**

**Fomors: A shadow being they seek for a world without humans what they consider disrespectors of Nature ruled by their governor Cichol **

**Cichol** (also written as **Ciocal Gricenchos**) is a god who governs the Fomorians, and rules over the Shadows that reside. He appears as a major antagonist throughout _Mabinogi: Fantasy Life_ for he leads the Fomors and tries to kill Humans that stand in his way.

Morrighan:** Morrighan** (also written as **Morrigan**) is a Goddess of Erinn and is a friend of Nao. She is known as the "Goddess of War and Vengeance" and is also referred to as "The Goddess."

The Neid is basically the lochness monster of the game hell it looks like a smaller version of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto The ****Claim Solas c****hapter three**

**Author note: The new writing format has been getting good reviews and I got a review that got me thinking this is the first ever Mabinogi and Naruto crossover in the world so I have to set an example so I'm going to make longer chapter and I'm going to start Generation one the Goddess of light**

**Summary of last chapter**

Dear Naruto my son Leymore has told me much about you often referring to you as a stubborn blond several times but I digress this quality is what makes a good alchemist you see an alchemist doesn't give up they pursue a goal putting as much effort into as necessary. That is the way most things in alchemy are discovered you book shall be published and added to the library of alchemy the home to all recognized books and research of alchemy. I wish to personally invite you to Tara to give you a gift I encourage you to bring your mother Dorren and you older brother Eabha and Leymore.

It was in this that Naruto set his path in the world in the coming weeks little did he know how much would happen on his first trip to the city of Tara…..

**Chapter start**

Naruto was slack jawed at the site ahead of him Tara was huge as he, Dorren, Eabha, and Leymore were about to walk through the gates they were stopped by some guards

"Stop all of you what is your business here?" said Guard A with the same steel armor that covered all the body and an equally covering helmet. Reaching into her robe.

"We've come to visit Leynox is all we were all invited you see" she showed them the letter. Looking to make sure it was authentic and seeing nothing wrong with it guard A nodded to his partner and they let them pass.

**Sometime later **

"This is so boring who knew Leymore's father was so busy". sighing to himself Naruto found himself walking to the shopping center of Tara after being given a warning by a noble by the castles gate Lezarro was his name he warned Naruto about a blood sucking soul stealing woman by the name of Eluned who would sooner laugh at the poor than help them. Which made Naruto wonder if he was a girl looking at a shop with what appeared to be a beaker painted on a sign making Naruto wonder if she wanted to be an alchemist

"it'd be so fun to be an alchemist being able to turn iron into gold, or make myself immortal " the girl said to herself. Her name was Heledd and she was she wanted to learn alchemy as soon as she heard all about the stories alchemists can do thinking most of them were possible though they were little more than rumors spread by the pontiffs court (think of them as the religious folks in this story like the catholic church in hellsing or the monks in Naruto and Lona in Freezing!) Now Heledd was a young girl being influenced by the stories she's heard of Alchemists often dreaming at night of the things she would do.

Hmm maybe I should introduce her to mom she seems like shed want to learn. Hearing the girl say she wanted to be an Alchemist made Naruto think she was serious about it but shed have to be corrected about the whole immortality thing. Now to go see if Leynox Naruto went back to the castle with that In mind

**20 minutes later**

Looking around in the room they were in a library that was on the second floor of the Rath Royal castle the room had over 10 shelf's reaching up to the ceiling and the entire room was covered in them form wall to wall there were some wooden chairs with red cushions and a few desks with writing quills and other things

"So Leynox sir why did you call me here exactly"? Which was honestly what he was thinking he could've jt congratulated him in the message while Talitean wasn't far from Tara it was still annoying having to cross a path surrounded by burgundy bears and wild plateau boars waiting for a quick meal.

"Naruto the Aliech regiment and the Alchemist committee but most of all I would like to thank you for your hard work and your research we will research any possible locations for another Neid so they can reproduce and repopulate and so I would like to personally give you this walking over to a nearby table he took off a sheet over it on it Naruto saw 5 different cylinders the first one was shaped like a hexagon it was quite bulks too from the looks of it (the clay cylinder) the next one looked like 2 cones facing away from each other making it look like a arrow on a compass with the front end having a hole big enough for an alchemy crystal (the fire cylinder) the third one was a normal cylinder tube in what looks like a cage with big slits to see the tube with a big circular one on the back (wind cylinder) the 4th and final cylinder looked like a clarinets bottom half in silver with cone like front (water cylinder) looking at each one Naruto thought of the things that they could do but….

"I don't want any of them, each one is a one trick pony so to say they can use one element of alchemy but severely weaken the other kinds with those options in mind I rather make my own than limit the alchemic possibilities. Taking a minute to think Leynox opened his eyes

"Alright I will respect your decision since you rather make your own cylinder"… Going to one of the nearby desks he began looking through grumbling noticeably and occasionally swearing under his breath so the kids don't hear him after 5 minutes of searching he found a scroll unrolling it on his desk waving his arm for Naruto to come over.

" Very well since you don't want any of those you can make your own cylinder here are the blue prints to the basic cylinder along with a few notes I wrote down for enhancing some parts though many like to think of their own upgrades and such which is why there are the intermediate and advanced version thought we have no way of making a cylinder that naturally multiplies the cylinders abilities yet. Though you might not yield any impressive results all information can contribute to a grand discovery". after his explanation he took a few seconds to breathe

"Alright thank you for your contribution ah, but before you leave I must speak to Leymore alone if you will…. After they left the second floor of the castle Naruto began speaking to his mother Dorren

"Hey mom, I found a girl who wants to be an alchemist but she has no teacher how do you think you can teach her she seems eager to learn but she thinks we can obtain immortality through alchemy"

"Naruto where did you hear this"? looking down at her two charges Dorren felt a deep sense of regret word was never suppose to get out it was made illegal under punishment of execution who could have told?

Oh, the girl I was talking about wanting to be an alchemist she was talking to herself can we bring her with us so she can learn to be an alchemist with Eabha, Leymore and I? thinking that would be the best course of action after hear Naruto say she wanted to learn alchemy the gears in her head began to turn.

"Sure Naruto now let's find this girl while Leymore reunites with his father". now let's go find this girl.

**2 years later**

Naruto was tired sighing to himself he felt he failed honestly out of all the time he spent with ideas and models after much note taking he just couldn't amplify the alchemy's power without aligning to a certain element honestly maybe he was just tired he should find something to do to take his mind off of things. Going down the lake to relax and see the Neid for some company and some peace and quiet he wouldn't understand how much this moment would affect his life.

**Scene change Lake Neagh **

Sitting on the lakes shores Naruto waited patiently for the time to strike midnight when the Neid usually came out looking around he spotted someone on the other side form where he was sitting walking over to the person. Naruto sat down to him he wore a dark gray robe covering his entire body with a red scarf falling down it and it muffled his mouth from the sounds of his breathing.

"Have you come to see the Neid as well" Naruto asked the man he just kept staring at the waters depth as a fog started to form".

"Yes its quite a shame such a creature will die and cease to exist form the world forever isn't it? the man asked in his muffled voice. A frown slightly formed on Naruto's face

"how do you know the alchemist is looking for any other Neid's hopefully if they find some one of them will be male so the race can survive Hearing the man just breathing he turned his face to Naruto's direction.

"As if.. the Aliech regiment does everything in the interest of exploitation which is the reason they ally with the alchemists they understand just about nothing of Alchemy yet the run and judge alchemy as if their actual alchemists tell me child what's the likely hood of finding a mate for this creature"? "If it is found the Aliech regiment will probably deny it or worse yet hide the discovery".

"Even if what you say is true I won't give up hope I won't let anyone harm the Neid I won't allow it" "This man was starting to irritate Naruto greatly with his negative talk"

"Humph if you believe so if you ever do find a mate for the Neid to mate with search for me my name is Helvetius" Naruto tilted his name in confusion.

"Alright my name is Naruto what is the cause for your hatred of the Aliech regiment anyway"? The man's fist started to clench and shake.

"They made me do something unforgiveable and they wanted to make me destroy it myself and 3 others were part of something that shouldn't of something that shouldn't of happened and now they wish to hide it in hopes it won't be found out what they did and one us tried to stand against what they were doing but he was executed in front of us so excuse me if I hate the Aliech regiment" the man finished. Naruto's eyes widened form the man explanation.

"Tell me something was all the effort worth it in the end did whatever you work on show results did your efforts show fruition"? the man was silent for a few moments

"Yes it was but you have to understand sometimes the things needed to understand some alchemy experiments shouldn't be done in the first place If you wish I would make you my apprentice if you have no teacher you seem to understand my plight" Shaking his head in a declining manner

"No I have a teacher she is Miss Dorren, my mother"

" I see so that's how it is well my offer still stands your life will be full of complications and plot holes and grammatical mistakes of a stupid incompetent invisible author who rather make a kingdom hearts story with you fallowing master Xehanorts footsteps"

"Wait what about who and who's footsteps"?

"oh nothing child you'll understand on day"

**Later that night**

**Naruto was soooo tired in his dream he was walking in the darkness he didn't know how or why he was there but he kept walking to a light he saw ahead he saw a altar upon which stood a woman with wings she had her eyes close he was wondering who she is."….**

**He was going to continue his thoughts but the goddess of a woman started talking (author note lolzs she definitely is a goddess)**

**"Please come to Tir Na Nog I'm in danger and unchecked the fomors forces are starting to invade help Milletian"**

**Author note I AM SO GLAD THIS IS OVER I HOPE YOUR HAPPY YOU UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE except you reviewers who give me the will and drive to continue writing this I honestly was not entirely into this chapter I was thinking of a new series a Naruto kingdom hearts crossover Naruto will kind of be a young Xehanort he considers Konoha too small because of how many people he sees hate him and it seems to only be those people so he will travel for a while and he will do some of the actions of master Xehanort mostly his most well things with a few subtle things that you'll need to play bbs to figure out anyway peace people.**


End file.
